familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Avice Keverne (1702-c1765)
Avice Keverne was baptised on 12th April 1702 in St Keverne, Cornwall, England. Her parents were Richard and Anne Keverne and she was the youngest of their children. Her siblings were Jane, Elizabeth, Richard, Phillipa, Anne and James. Avice's name is sometimes spelt as 'Avis' on her children's baptism records. Marriage Avice married at aged 26 to Robert Jordan, the son of Robert and Jane Jordan (nee Pearce) of St Keverne. The couple married in St Keverne on 17th September 1728. The couple settled in St Keverne and raised their family there. Death of Children Avice and Robert lost one of their children, Jane, at the age of only 7 days in 1730. Their son Richard would also die, aged 21, in 1752. Death of Husband Robert died at the age of 58, and was buried in St Keverne on the 29th December 1760. His cause of death is currently unknown. His death was incorrectly recorded in the register under the name of 'Ronert'. Death The date and location of Avice's death is currently unknown. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Robert and Avice Jordan' References *Cornwall Parish Registers 1538-2010 *St Keverne Local History Society Parish Records downloads, (http://www.st-keverne.com/History/downloads/index.php) *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1738022), baptism record for Robert Jordan *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JMTD-FFQ : accessed 09 Feb 2013), Robert Jordan, 21 Nov 1702; citing HELSTON,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 916939. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2727141), baptism record for Avice Keverne *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=marriages&id=875193), marriage record for Robert Jordan and Avis Keverne *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=marriages&id=886673), marriage record for Robert Jordan and Avis Keverne *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2728233), baptism record for Robert Jordan *("England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J3SM-1Z9 : accessed 09 Feb 2013), Robert Jordan, 15 Dec 1728; citing ST KEVERNE,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246852, 246853 *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J3SM-1ZS : accessed 09 Feb 2013), Robert Jordan in entry for Robert Jordan, 15 Dec 1728; citing ST KEVERNE,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246852, 246853. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2728316), baptism record for Jane Jordan *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JMH1-SYG : accessed 09 Feb 2013), Robert Jordan in entry for Jane Jordan, 11 Oct 1730; citing ST KEVERNE,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246852, 246853. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2232141), burial record for Jane Jordan *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JWWT-B9Q : accessed 09 Feb 2013), Robert Jordan in entry for Jane Jordan, 12 Mar 1733; citing ST KEVERNE,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246852, 246853. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2728357), baptism record for Richard Jordan *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JMH1-9L5 : accessed 09 Feb 2013), Robert Jordan in entry for Richard Jordan, 21 Nov 1731; citing ST KEVERNE,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246852, 246853. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2728411), baptism record for Jane Jordan *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2728605), baptism record for Elizabeth Jordan *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J3SM-TLW : accessed 09 Feb 2013), Robert Jordan in entry for Elizabeth Jordan, 31 May 1737; citing ST KEVERNE,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246852, 246853. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2728772), baptism record for Mary Jordan *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J3SM-THZ : accessed 09 Feb 2013), Robert Jordan in entry for Mary Jordan, 09 Jun 1740; citing ST KEVERNE,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 246852, 246853. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2232928), burial record for Richard Jordan *"Ancestral File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/M4Q6-178 : accessed 2013-02-09), entry for Robert JORDAN. *"Ancestral File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/M4Q6-14V : accessed 2013-02-09), entry for Avice KEVERNE. *"Pedigree Resource File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/SBGJ-3HW : accessed 2013-02-09), entry for Robert /JORDAN/. *"Pedigree Resource File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/SBGJ-3H6 : accessed 2013-02-09), entry for Avice /Keverne/. *"Ancestral File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/MW8M-WD1 : accessed 2013-02-09), entry for Robert JORDAN. *"Ancestral File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/MW8M-W6W : accessed 2013-02-09), entry for Avis KAVERNE. *"Pedigree Resource File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/SBTP-5C1 : accessed 2013-02-09), entry for Robert /Jordan/. *"Pedigree Resource File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/SBTP-58V : accessed 2013-02-09), entry for Avis /Kaverne/. *"Pedigree Resource File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/S1TN-HLY : accessed 2013-02-09), entry for Robert /JORDAN/. *"Pedigree Resource File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/S1TN-HGG : accessed 2013-02-09), entry for Avis /KAVERNE/. Category:Born in St Keverne Category:Married in 1728 Category:Married in St Keverne Category:Year of death uncertain